


Operation Uncles

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, gabriel is the vodka aunt, pre-established destiel and sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a fic request: Claire is Dean and Cas's adopted daughter and she's going on her first date with Ben Braeden. Cas can't stop taking pictures and Dean is going in overprotective dad mode. Dean wonders how Cas can be so calm but little does he know Cas has employed Claire's two favorite uncles Sam and Gabriel to follow them and make sure she is okay. Up to you if you want Claire to find out or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Uncles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toreadistolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/gifts).



“Dad, papa, stop it!” Claire huffed, shoving Cas away from where he was fussing with her hair. 

 

“I can’t help it! You look so gorgeous,”  Cas cooed, picking his polaroid back up and snapping another handful of pictures. 

 

Dean chuckled at his husband before turning a stern gaze on Claire, “now I expect you to be good, missy, and you’ve got our numbers, Sammy and Gabe’s too if you need them. Your phone’s fully charged?”

 

Claire nodded, rolling her eyes, “phone’s fully charged, I’ve got the mace you gave me, you papa and uncle Sam and Gabe are on speed dial. I couldn’t get the chastity belt on though,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. 

 

“What was that young lady?”

 

“Nothing dad. We’re just going to dinner nothing’s gonna happen I promise.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, “papa and I were both teenagers once, so I don’t understand why he isn’t lecturing you  _ with me _ ,” Dean grumbled, swatting Cas’ arm where he was still snapping pictures. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, your father’s right pumpkin, guys only have one thing on their mind at your age.”

 

Claire groaned, clamping her hands over her ears, “I don’t need the sex talk again, okay? I know!” She lit up at the sound of the doorbell, running down the stairs and getting the door before Dean or Cas could. 

 

“Bye dad, bye papa!” She called over her shoulder, grabbing Ben’s arm and dragging him out the door. 

 

“You better have her home by eleven young man!” Dean called after them, huffing when the only response he got was a car door closing. 

 

“How the hell are you so okay with this you little bastard, you’re supposed to be on my side here!” Dean grumbled, turning to face his husband, arms crossed. 

 

Cas chuckled, setting his camera down and taking Dean’s hands, gently leading him to their bedroom. “I asked Sam and Gabriel to go out as well, they’ll be keeping an eye on the kids.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded in acceptance, “you’re a sneaky little shit aren’t you?”

 

Cas hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean’s neck, “that I am, now how about we take  _ advantage  _ of having the house to ourselves rather than worrying about them?”

 

~

 

Claire sagged against the seat of Ben’s car, hiding her face in her hands. “I’m sorry about them, they’re a bit… difficult.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nice that they care so much about you,” Ben chuckled, pulling out of the driveway 

 

“Yeah bu-”

 

“Claire, it’s not a problem. I don’t plan on doing anything that would invoke the wrath of the Winchester’s on me, so I don’t see a problem. Next time I pick you up I’ll even go in and talk to them… given that you don’t drag me out the door first, again.”

 

Claire blushed, nodding, “I guess you’re right, sorry I just… They’re embarrassing.”

 

“They care about you.” Ben repeated, smiling slightly and taking her hand over the console. 

 

“They care about me,” Claire murmured, looking out the window with a small smile on her face. “Yeah, I love the nerds too.”

 

Ben chuckled, squeezing her fingers as they pulled up outside of the restaurant, “come on, that’s enough about your fathers for the night, don’tcha think?”

 

Claire nodded, climbing out and holding out her hand, which Ben was quick to take again. “Absolutely, so, tell me about yourself.”

 

~

 

“Gabriel I swear to god-”

 

“What? Cassie said we had to keep an eye on his twerp, he didn’t say we couldn’t have a good time while doing it!” Gabriel beamed over his third glass of wine. “Besides, moosie, you know as well as I do it’ll take a hell of a lot more than this to get me drunk.”

 

“I know, but I also know our appetizer hasn’t even arrived yet,” Sam huffed, sipping at his own - first - glass.

 

“Yeah well, I plan on eating a lot so it’ll like.. Absorb the alcohol. Trust me I’m a doctor.”

 

“You’re a nurse.”

 

“Yeah well tell me mister lawyer, can you even name all the bones in your body?”

 

“Probably, you rant about them enough.”

 

“Muscles, Sammy, I rant about muscles. Now shut up they’re here.” 

 

Sam turned in his seat, spotting where Claire and her date were, indeed, walking through the front door. 

 

“Alright that- Gabriel! Chill with the wine!”

 

“Make me!” Gabriel retorted, pouring the rest of the bottle into his empty glass. 

 

“No sex for a week unless you stop drinking.”

 

“I can live with that.”

 

“I’ll hide your toys.”

 

“Samuel you  _ monster _ ,” Gabriel huffed indignantly, gulping down the glass anyway.

 

Sam sighed, hiding his face in his hands as their food finally arrived, along with a second bottle of wine.

 

“Gabriel I swear to Go-”

 

“Why do we not have theme music playing? Don’t all good spies have theme music? Are we not good enough?!” 

 

“Shh, Gabe, you need to shut up.”

 

Gabriel ignored him, humming loudly to himself as he poured himself yet  _ another  _ glass. 

 

“Uncle Sam? Gabe?” Claire called, walking over to their table with her arms crossed. “What on earth are you doing here?”

 

“Claire? What a coincidence, Gabe and I-”

 

“Oh stow it, who put you up to this?”

 

“Cassie made us do it!” Gabriel cheered once he downed yet another glass. 

 

Sam hid his face in his hands, “we’re sorry Claire, they were worried and you weren’t supposed to find out… but  _ someone _ …”

 

“That’s me! I’m that someone!” Gabriel said proudly, pointing at his own chest. “I thought this whole thing was dumb, but I don’t pass up on date nights with this moose cause he  _ never takes me out anymore _ .” 

 

Ben laughed helplessly next to Claire, leaning heavily on the table. “Oh my god, oh my god this is amazing. Nice to meet you I’m Ben Braeden.”

 

“Sam Winchester and Gabriel… What are you calling yourself lately?”

 

“Wilton!”

 

“Gabriel Wilton at your service.” Sam rolled his eyes, holding out a hand to Ben. 

 

“Wilton?” Ben chuckled, shaking Sam’s hand and earning a pleased hum from the older man. 

 

“It’s-”

 

“A mix of Winchester and Milton! We couldn’t have four Winchester’s running around it would get confusing!” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “we aren’t married, Gabriel…”

 

“Yet!”

 

“And we won’t ever be if you keep talking.”

 

Gabriel mimed zipping his mouth shut, before promptly unzipping it and shoving a slider in his mouth.

 

“I hate all of you,” Claire grumbled, hiding her face against Ben’s shoulder as he continued to laugh. 

 

Well… If nothing else, that trainwreck of a night had turned Cas and Dean into Claire’s personal slaves for the next few weeks. 

 

And to be fair, it had also been a hell of a lot of fun when Gabriel - drunk again and officially a Winchester - retold it at their wedding years later. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on [tumblr](the-queen-unitato.tumblr.com)?!  
> Go check out [toreadistolive](thinkdouble-pink.tumblr.com)!!!!  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
